Winged Legacy (chapter)
"'''Sokara:' People here don't seem to like us very much.'' ''Demiri: I did a little investigating on that front, Stormfang. It seems a band of nasty rogues have been harrying them without pause for some time. Apparently, they are led by a man who masquerades as…you.'' ''Sokara: *Sigh* So that's what this is about. Any ideas where they are?'' ''Demiri: It seems they headed north, Stormfang.'' ''Sokara: Then so shall we.”'' —Sokara and Demiri Winged Legacy is Paralogue 9 of KvD: Legends Awakening and is Cillia's paralogue. This map takes place in Grell Forest. Unlock and Access This paralogue will unlock once Corasta has achieved an LT Support with someone and Chapter 13 has been completed. However in order to access this map, several other paralogues must be accessible to reach this paralogue: * After Chapter 13, Larendalle's paralogue must be unlocked as well to immediately access this map. * If the above is not achieved by Chapter 15, this paralogue can be accessed if Galen's paralogue has been unlocked. * If the two above have not been unlocked by Chapter 18, when Lady Elni's paralogue is unlocked after this chapter, this paralogue can be accessed. Treasure (Recruited Items) * Wave Scroll * Boots of Grace * Yegdrion (Sword) * Talgra (Lance) * Fuse Cube ® Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy While it is possible to recruit Cillia using Sokara to talk to her, it is far easier to reach her with Corasta instead (unless Sokara is in a mounted class). However, since there several Snipers near her, it would be best to lure as much as the enemies away from her first before recruiting her. Cillia is an enemy, and thus, will attack your units; if you don't want to kill her unintentionally, either have someone with high DEF lure her out, unequip all weapons on the advancing unit so that retaliation is not possible, or wait a while before she starts moving on her own. Have two units Pair Up to clear the eastern side, and if you want, bring a unit with a Relium tome if you have it to snipe Norwin from his starting position. After you end your turn, Norwin will immediately talk to one of the mercenaries near him, claiming that he is Sokara and the Shepherds are bandits. The green unit will then turn into an enemy, and Norwin will continually "recruit" the other mercenaries for help, until there are no more. The mercenaries consist of Dark Knights, Bow Knights and Paladins, and there are ten of them in total. Despite being "allied" with the player, the mercenaries nor the enemies will attack each other. If one of your units gets too close to Norwin, he will attempt to flee the battle. Luckily, he does not have Acrobat, so having a flying unit or a unit with Acrobat reach him. It is important not to let Norwin flee the map as he is carrying a large Spellcube on him, which he will drop upon defeat. Trivia * Even if the player manages to kill Norwin in one turn before he is able to "recruit" a mercenary with use of a Relium tome, Demiri will still say that they will explain what was happening with the mercenaries as they are tending their wounds. * If the player kills Norwin before recruiting Cillia, she will still say that she wants to kill him for lying to her. * There is a Sage on this map, who for some reason appears as a male but uses female voice clips. Some of Ruffians under Norwin's command represent the Shepherds. They are: * One Guardian Dueler (Demiri) * One War Cleric (Koshka) Category:Chapters